Deal With The Devil
by mickeysgirl90
Summary: It was her first year in college and she wasn't used to all of this. Sex, Drugs, Manipulation. She was the good little daddy's girl, but that would all change. Cody/OC
1. 1

**A/N: New story! This is really helping my writer's block for Enough, so look for that to have a new chapter soon! This story contains a pretty good amount of WWE wrestlers. (Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, John Cena, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, John Morrison, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anyone in the WWE. They all belong to themselves and Vinny Mac.**

**Warnings: Cursing, sex, violence- anything that comes with a mature rated story. Oh, and homosexuality. Don't like, please leave. **

The sun hung in the middle of the sky overshadowed by the gloomy clouds. The day was dreary and humid. It was almost as if the clouds wanted to unleash precipitation, but couldn't because the particles were held so closely together. A girl sat in a quiet car leaning her arms on the steering wheel. She looked up at the large brick building that blocked the rest of the sky. A permanent frown was etched into her young features as she glared at the structure that would be responsible for her secondary education.

She was university-bound. She had been accepted into New York University, New York Film Academy, University of Southern California and all aforementioned were on her list of dream schools, but she chose the local community college that specialized in business and marketing. She finally realized that she had left the car on idle and turned it off, while glancing at the digital clock.

_9:35_

She was already five minutes late for her first day and she had yet to check into the office. After a few more minutes of grumbling to herself, she got out of the car, carrying her large tote on her shoulder. The only thing she carried in the bag was a three subject notebook. She was ill-prepared and intended to be that way. She pulled down the sleeves of her hooded sweatshirt as the cold, dry air hit her and made her way across the wet parking lot and pulled open one of the glass doors to the college.

The main building was the exact opposite of the outdoors. Everyone was inside, bustling back and forth. Fall semester had begun and it showed. She could easily pick out the different groups. The seniors had banded together, as they had in high school. Some of them seemed to be quite athletic and others seemed to be into their academics like her. But one thing was evident about the seniors; they all had self confidence.

She watched as a tall six foot man wrapped his arms around the waist of another guy, not much shorter than he.

"I missed you on my break." The shorter one smiled. He was tan and had a distinct accent to his deep voice. She thought of it to be South African. The other one smiled widely and kissed the smaller's lips, passionately. She, among many others watched. A few whistled.

"I missed you, as well." A British accent came from the taller one. The girl wasn't used to homosexuality being so open. She had just graduated from high school where everyone kept their orientations to themselves, or you would face the risk of being permanently labeled and exiled. She guessed that college was different, since these two seniors were in the presence of their other male friends.

She decided not to stare, for that would be a very bad first impression. Instead, she followed one of the signs on the large walls to the main office. She felt small compared to everyone else; as if she were the only freshman walking around the school. She decided to relax her nerves and pace quickly to the office door. She reached it and opened it, getting a smile from the Native American middle aged woman behind a desk. She must have been the secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked as the girl came closer. She nodded and leaned on the counter above the desk.

"Uhm…my dad sent my transcripts and application in…" She replied, not sure of what to say. "Antoinette Dale." She added quickly and the woman typed in her name. Her eyes smiled as she read over Antoinette's information.

"Ah, yes." She looked into Antoinette's light brown eyes. She looked back at the computer monitor, eyes scanning over the info. "Is there anything in particular that you would like to go by? The preferred name box was left blank." She told her. Antoinette was ready to answer by saying what she had said the last eighteen years of her life; 'no'. She closed her mouth and thought about it. This would be a new chapter of her life. A chapter that she would want to remember forever. Besides, 'Antoinette' was a mouthful. She nodded as it came to her.

"Anthony."

"Anthony?" The woman asked again for clarification. She looked at her in confusion.

"Yup." She enunciated every letter, making sure that the 'p' made a popping sound.

"Okay. 'Anthony' it is." She said with a sigh, typing it in. "Welcome to Tomlinson." She smiled, genuinely. "Lemme just print out your schedule…"

Not more than five seconds after the woman had said that, a chime of laughter came from the back of the office. It sounded like a group of men. Sure enough, three men came from the backroom of the office. The one in the middle had on a suit and had an authoritative presence. The men on either side of him were both in their mid-twenties and both stood tall above the man in the middle. Anthony guessed that the man in the suit was the dean- Mr. Grant Dinallo.

"Oh, Ted; I swear you are just like your father." Mr. Dinallo smiled, looking up to his left. "I remember when he went here. Oh, and Cody; your father and Ted's father were like two peas in a pod." So, the guy on left was Ted and the other on his right was Cody. They were both very attractive men; both had an athletic build and dazzling smiles. Anthony rolled her eyes.

_So, it's one of these kinds of schools. _She couldn't help but think. The schools were the dean shows favoritism because some students' parents are alumni. She sighed and accidentally caught the attention of the guy on the dean's right. He locked eyes with her and furrowed his eyebrows, smirk still plastered to his face. Anthony bit her bottom lip and turned on her heel, rushing out of the office, while Cody just watched.

**A/N: Well, that was fun! I have huge plans for this story and I am working on ideas for Enough, so please don't abandon that. Leave me words of encouragement and criticism. I am always open to ideas to make my writing better and to make my stories interesting!**


	2. 2

A/N: I recommend listening to Here Is My Love by Jesse Frederick while you're reading this :)

Anthony twisted the key into the lock of her apartment door. At Tomlinson, they offered off-campus co-ed apartments, so Anthony's dad insisted that she should get one. So, of course she did. The sun was setting and the humidity of today's weather was subsiding. She went in as the door opened and she closed it behind her. As the door closed, Anthony sank to the floor right in front of it and blew her bangs out of her face. Today had been tiring. She had gotten lost about five times until she finally decided to go to the office to get a map of the campus. The majority of her classes were in trailers—or _learning cottages_ as they called it at Tomlinson.

Anthony swore under her breath as she got up to go into the small kitchen. She opened the door of the refrigerator and turned on the stereo system on top of the counter pressed play. She held the refrigerator door open with her foot. She knew that her Idolmaker soundtrack CD was already in there. She turned up the volume to a deafening level as the beginning notes played.

Taking out a pan and some cooking oil, she laid the pan on the stovetop, turning it on. She put some oil in the pan and took a carton of eggs out of the fridge and closed the door. As the stovetop heated, she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them over to the pantry door. She'd take care of that later. She adjusted her boy shorts and started lip-synching. There was a reason why this was her favorite song—she would never be caught lip-synching to anything else.

Anthony began to sing along with the track as she cracked eggs into the pan. Soon, the shy Anthony began to dance all around the kitchen, coming back to the pan to scramble the eggs and transfer them to a plate every once in a while. Anthony hardly noticed that she wasn't alone anymore; that she was being watched. The track ended as Anthony still sang the chorus, turning the volume down. She went to reach for a glass and her eyes met a smirking man who wasn't there the last time she turned around. Now, this tall man closely resembled Adonis, the mythological god. He had beautiful long chocolate hair, eyes that matched his hair color and his face was chiseled. She could make out well defined arms through his t-shirt.

Anthony's mouth dropped as she let out a mortified squeal. She felt heat flood to her cheeks.

"Who…are you..?" She managed to whisper. She watched as he dropped his large duffel bag on the floor. His smile widened.

"Your roommate." He chuckled, softly. "John Morrison…and you are?" He reached his hand across the counter.

"…Embarrassed as a mother fucker." She hadn't realized that she had said that out loud.

John still took her hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you, 'Embarrassed as a mother fucker'." He played along.

She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Anthony Dale…I'm sorry." She shook his way big hand, again, firmly.

He smiled again. "It's okay." He sat on the counter. He towered over her small stature. "This isn't the first time I've seen someone dance in their underwear to 'Here Is My Love'…" He said trying to make her blush disappear as she looked up at him. He realized there was no point.

"Nevermind." He decided to stop himself. He looked over at the stove. "That smells good." He changed the subject. That seemed to break her daze.

"Oh. Right. Eggs." She turned away from him to retrieve the eggs. She wasn't so hungry anymore. As soon as she turned her back to him she muttered another curse, beating herself up. _You idiot_, she thought. She could hear John's attractive chuckles that emitted from his throat. She turned around, raising a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," He apologized, hiding a smile with his hand. "Your underwear's sexy." He offered as a compliment. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"You're not getting into them." She got out a fork and picked up the plate, leaning up against the fridge, beginning to eat.

"So, your dad is Gregory Dale, yeah?" He asked and Anthony nearly choked on her eggs. She didn't even have to ask before John began to explain.

"He's alumni. Well known alumni. Aside from the fact that you're practically Shawn Michaels' niece.." He began, but she stopped him.

"—I don't need people to know that…So please, don't say anything." She pleaded, her mouth full with food. John pretended to think about it, placing a hand on his jaw.

"Hmm.." He looked upward, pondering. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

_Will you sleep with me tonight?_

She narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Non. Oh, and that's not a way to make a good first impression on a roommate." She thanked her high school guidance counselor for advising her to take French although she wanted to take Spanish. He smiled again.

"Okay, I won't."

She could see this would be a long year.


End file.
